This invention relates generally to electromagnetic tracking systems, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating an antenna used in an electromagnetic tracking system.
Electromagnetic tracking systems use electromagnetic fields for tracking changes in the position of a surgical device. These electromagnetic tracking systems use coils for generating and sensing the electromagnetic field, and a processor to ascertain the position of the surgical device.
In known electromagnetic tracking systems, printed circuit boards (PCB) with an array of coils etched on the surface are used. However, the size of the PCB limits the size of the array of coils that can be used in the electromagnetic tracking systems.